Atmospheric Protection
Atmospheric protection gear, designed to protect you from *most agents * NOT guaranteed survival, but will enhance capability, please see user manual. Asmospheric Protection Items 'Combination Mask' A combination of both filter mask and respirator, which allows breathing of Very Thin and/or Tainted atmospheres. 'Environment Mask' An environment mask functions in the same way as the combination mask but is also designed to fit seamlessly with NBC or environment suiting, creating a sealed environment for the Traveller and thus protecting against chemical and biological threats. The environment mask is designed to allow communications devices to be used, and includes drinking apparatus. An environment mask will not function in vacuum or underwater, +15 to resisting Poisonous Asmospheres and chemicals. 'Environment Suit' Designed to protect the Traveller from extreme cold or heat, the environment suit has hood, gloves and boots, but leaves the face exposed. A mask or rebreather can be attached, but truly hostile situations call for the Power Armour. The suit is not powered or heated; it merely insulates and reflects heat well. 'Face Mask' A basic face mask and goggles used by aviators and riders of open vehicles. Protects against windblown dust and similar hazards. 'Filter Mask' A filter set that allows an individual to breathe Tainted atmospheres and also protects against the inhalation of heavy smoke or dust +10 to resisting Poisonious Asmospheres. 'Life-Support Mask' The life-support, or ‘space” mask, is functionally similar to the environment mask, but can be used in space or underwater down to a depth of 5m. It gives a full seal with NBC or other emergency suit such as a body sleeve. The mask has integral filters but is normally connected by a hose to a belt-mounted filter/blower unit or 1-hour air tank. Using the belt filter makes breathing easier and reduces fatigue. The air tank is necessary for vacuum or underwater use. A filter unit and single air tank are included in the mask price. Additional units cost Cr500 each. 'NBC Suit' An advanced protective suit composed of ‘breathable’ fabric preventing heat build-up while protecting the Traveller from airborne contaminants, biological or chemical weapons, and radioactive fallout. It offers no protection from direct radiation or vacuum, and requires an environment or life support mask to be effective. NBC suiting is designed to be easy to decontaminate and is only slightly more cumbersome than the normal field uniform worn by soldiers, Immune to Toxic ratings from weapons unless suit in breached, or unless directly targeted. 'Oxygen/Air Tanks' A twin set of compressed oxygen tanks, allowing independent breathing in smoke, dust, gas, or Exotic atmospheres. Two tanks last 6 hours. A refill of proper atmospheric mixture for any given race costs Cr20. 'Protective Suit' A sealed, air-conditioned suit designed to allow the user to survive in Corrosive atmospheres. The suit’s internal air supply is good for 6 hours. The heavy version also protects against Insidious atmospheres. This is not a vacc suit and though it will protect against low pressure (Very Thin atmospheres) it will fail after a short time in Trace atmosphere or vacuum conditions due to internal pressure, Immune to Corrosive weapons. 'Radiation Suit' An NBC suit will protect the Traveller against contamination from irradiated particles of dust and such like, but offers little or no protection against direct radiation such as solar flares or a reactor breach. A vacc suit will offer some protection, but for areas of hard radiation a dedicated radiation suit is required, reducing exposure by 100 rads, is Immune to Toxic weapons. 'Rebreather' The rebreather is a bulky backpack containing breathable atmospheric tanks and a face mask that together collect exhaled gasses and ‘scrubs’ them back into breathable air again. A rebreather provides six hours of breathable atmosphere and can be used to breathe in any environment that is not otherwise harmful, such as being underwater. 'Respirator' This rebreather concentrates inhaled oxygen, allowing a Traveller to breathe in worlds with Thin and Very Thin atmospheres. Respirators take the form of a face mask or mouthpiece initially. More advanced respirators are small enough to fit into the nose, or can even be a lung implant. Can generally be found on Frontier Worlds/Space Stations. Category:Gear